


Cut Scene

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Multi, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Jim/Freddie/ Trans Reader, and something that is unbearably, painfully sweet. You come home from touring with Freddie in the US, with a new haircut done by the hairdresser in your hometown. Unfortunately, she...well. She cut it! Just not well.But Jim won’t let you languish like that, and Freddie of course will supervise (aka the three of you are clingy with each other after a tour ends lol.)
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Cut Scene

“But she does cut men’s hair, right? You said she does,” Jim tutted and walked around you, hands gently mussing and fussing with your hair. 

“She does,” you laughed. The ‘she’ in question is your usual hairdresser in the States, who you had visited on the latest US tour, just before coming home with Freddie. “Why, is it that bad?”

He winced. “Can I say what I think happened? I think you might already know, but since you haven’t said yourself...”

“Go for it.”

“Because you’re...” he hesitated, and looked over to Freddie with a look that screamed ‘help.’

“You know how she kept asking ‘are you sure you want to look so masculine’, and you kept laughing it off?” Freddie asked bluntly. “That’s what he means. She’s known for years now that you’re transgender, but she’s still trying to cut your hair like she would have before you came out. I wanted to say something the whole appointment, but I know you would have fussed had I spoken up.”

“I just like to keep the peace when I’m at home,” you protested, but they both shook their heads.

“At the cost of your own happiness and comfort,” Jim sighed. “But yes, he’s right. That’s what I mean, exactly. She did cut it short, yes, but she did it in a very feminine way. Look at your sideburns, for pity’s sake! What is this; they’re unkempt, and odd, and I know what you wanted them to look like because you told me when you guys called the night before, so I know you described it to her correctly.”

“Is it fixable?” you asked, fearing you already knew the answer.

“Most things are fixable,” Jim said. “This is...technically fixable? If I try and fix it completely, it’ll end up shorter than you want it. But I can fix some of it now; the sideburns and some of the styling, and the rest we can do once it grows back out some.”

“I really should have waited until we got home and just had you do it,” you muttered. “I was trying to be nice. Felt bad not giving her my business when I know my mum told her I was in town.”

“Your mum,” Jim started, but he stopped as Freddie giggled. “What? I’m not going to say anything that mean.”

“Oh, that means he’s going to be really catty,” Freddie whispered, though you were well aware of that.

“It isn’t catty or bitchy if it’s honest,” Jim said. “I was only going to say that your mother, who is a...”

He stumbled for a moment, and Freddie lost it laughing.

“Shush! She’s...something special, and-”

That’s what sent you over the edge, and you were glad the haircut hadn’t started yet as you folded in on yourself giggling.

Jim laughed too, blushing, as he tried desperately to get through his sentence. “She’s something special, in her own unique way, and maybe, perhaps, she should learn to keep her mouth shut. At certain times, like when you’re in town, because I’m sure you could let people know that on your own without any help.”

“Artfully done,” Freddie said as he got himself back under control.

“Hush,” Jim prompted him over for a kiss, and Freddie winced as he looked at you in the mirror.

“Don’t! It isn’t that bad,” you joked, but truthfully, the conversation confirmed your worst fears about the cut. No wonder people were staring in the airport (though that may also have been because you were with Freddie, but it certainly felt like it was all your hair.)

“It won’t be,” Freddie reassured you, and ran his fingers through your hair. “Oh, look at that. You really are going silver already. Looks nice on you though, and that I do mean sincerely.”

“I thought so too,” you said, and pinched one of the silver hairs in your sideburns. “My poor hairdresser back home though-”

“She wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it,” Freddie interjected. “Y/N dyes his hair anyway simply for fun, and she still kept harping on about it.”

“That’s why I skipped the dye this time,” you admitted. “I got so sick of hearing her go on, that I decided to just leave it as is.”

“We could do that here for you anyway,” Jim said, and leaned over to pull at your sideburns, tsking at the sight of them. “They aren’t even! Let me go get everything we’ll need, and let’s fix this, shall we?”

To call the experience erotic or anything like that wouldn’t be correct; it is his day job after all. But he’s clearly missed you both, and it shows as he worked on you.

His hands were extra gentle as they moved, and when hair did fall onto your face, he removed it carefully, rather than just brushing it quickly away like any other stylist might.

“If I wash your hair for you, you’ll fall asleep on me,” he teased. “Is the jet lag that bad this time?”

He turned to check with Freddie, and you smiled as you looked with him.

Freddie was still upright in his chair at the island (not the most comfortable one, but there were only the options of doing the cut in the kitchen, or in one of the bathrooms) but his eyes were closed, and his head was propped on his hands.

“That’s a yes then,” Jim chuckled as he retrieved a thick dish cloth from a drawer and placed it just so on the counter, so it might catch Freddie should his face slip from his hands.

“I don’t think either of us slept during it,” you admitted. “That’s partially my fault though, otherwise he might have napped.”

“And what did you do?”

“There was turbulence,” you continued. “In my defense. And you know I get nervous with turbulence-”

“Because you worry the plane will fall out of the sky,” Jim said matter-of-factly. He’d flown enough with both of you to know how that experience usually went.

“Right,” you confirmed. “And he offered his hand to hold-”

“And luckily, despite the lack of blood flow over several hours, they didn’t have to amputate,” Jim joked.

“Yeah,” you mumbled sheepishly. “I told him to say if it was hurting or if I was squeezing too hard! He never said!”

“Of course he didn’t,” Jim said as his hands busied themselves again with measuring out your sideburns. “I wouldn’t have said either, you know that. We’d rather have our hands go numb than see you panic during a flight. Same way you end up being a pillow for both of us if you take the middle seat, which you nearly always do.”

“But that’s cute,” you said. “That’s just me getting to watch you two sleep, and then me getting to listen to you both complain of a neck ache as soon as we land.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Is this your way of telling me you needed me with on this tour or something?”

“I know your job doesn’t let you up and leave like that,” you said. “But we did miss you. Next one, you should come out. Even if it’s only for a day or two, however long they can let you be gone.”

“And you promise not to whine and complain when I do have to go back?”

“You know I can’t promise that,” you replied with a playful scoff. “Nor can Freddie.”

Freddie, for his part, was completely out, but you took his occasional snore as a vote in your favor.

“We should put him to bed after this,” Jim whispered. “And yourself.”

“I’m fine,” you protested, and tried to fight off a yawn.

But he could tell, and he smirked as he kept on with your hair. “Really? Because I figured you’d love the idea of bed. We finish your hair, get a bath run for each of you-”

“Oh stop,” you teased, but inside you were melting at his words.

“And then once you’re both clean and comfortable we head into bed and you two can sleep the next day or so away until you feel back to normal,” he continued. “Speaking of...doesn’t that look better?”

You peered in the mirror and smiled. “It does. Thank you for fixing it for me.”

“Of course,” he kissed your cheek and ran a hand through your hair. “I certainly wasn’t going to leave you looking like you were!

He suddenly darted back, and helped catch Freddie’s head just as it slipped off his hands. That was enough to wake Freddie, who didn’t so much as miss a beat.

“Oh! Look at you, that’s so much better!” he smiled, and yawned. “Now-”

“Bed,” Jim interrupted.

“We’re fi-”

“Don’t start,” Jim laughed. “Y/N already tried that, and it didn’t work. You need baths and sleep.”

“We aren’t children,” Freddie muttered, but he made no move to get off his chair until Jim helped him.

“Come over here,” Jim waved you over as you shook the cloth cover around your shoulders out over the sink. “I’ve got two arms; I can get both of you upstairs.”

“You certainly can,” Freddie teased.

“Don’t you two start,” Jim scolded playfully. “You aren’t going to start something only to fall asleep on me before it goes anywhere.”

“What if we promise not to fall asleep?” you asked through a yawn as you joined up with them.

“Yes, because you sound like you could definitely keep that promise,” Jim sighed with a smile. “How about tomorrow instead?”

“You can’t plan passion,” Freddie protested, but his eyes were already shut as Jim helped you both upstairs to the bedroom.

“I don’t think anyone can tell you what you can or can’t do,” Jim chuckled.

“You could,” Freddie murmured. “And Y/N, sometimes.”

“Key word is ‘sometimes’,” you added with a smirk as you let Jim gently push you away and onto the bed.

“I did think we could make use of the extra bathroom down the hall,” Jim sighed, and you could feel his eyes on the two of you as you fought to stay awake. “But if we do that, then one of you is bound to fall asleep in the bath and drown.”

“Potentially,” you muttered.

“One after the other it is then,” Jim said. “I’ll wake you each when the bath is run.”

“We’re awake,” you heard Freddie protest.

“Sure you are,” Jim giggled. “Like I said, I’ll wake you.”

Any protest you had died on your lips as Freddie swung himself over to snuggle close. For now, you could accept that you needed to sleep.

But tomorrow, you had plans to help Freddie show Jim just how grateful and happy you were to have him.


End file.
